Tired
by Ali3nn3
Summary: He was so tired... He just wanted to sleep. Some S/Mc mentions.


Disclaimer: Don't own anything, unfortnately, and not getting any money from this. Only my own satisfaction.

Warning: slight OOCness of both Spock and McCoy

A/N: I was feeling decidedly fluffy when writing this, and wanted to cuddle poor Bones a little. So I did... Reviews? Please?

* * *

**Tired**

The door swished open and sleepy-looking Doctor stepped through. He rubbed his itching eyes, feeling more than a little groggy and wanting nothing more than to lie down right there and sleep for the next week straight. At least.

Too tired, he didn't even look around, not seeing Jim standing next to Spock's station and quietly talking to him, and went straight to the Captain's chair. He blinked twice, when he saw Jim's obvious absence from the place. He looked around, staggering a little, taking a few seconds to find his friend.

„I foun' a cure, Captain, and the epidemy seems to retreat. All patients 'ealed or recuperatin'. We shoul' be fine again in two or three days."

He somehow coldn't help slurring his words, and the world seemed slipping from him... Having finally finished his report, he allowed it to go.

Not being able to keep his legs from giving up under him anymore, he collapsed right into the Captain's chair, conveniently right behind him, and immediately slumped. Content sigh escaped his lips.

Jim Kirk just blinked, looked once at Bones, then back at Spock, whose eyebrow was already reaching his hairline.

McCoy snuggled deeper into the comfy chair, his half closed lids falling completely shut. Jim watched with secret smile and didn't say anything as Spock, always the proper one, stepped out of his place and went to the already sleeping man.

„Doctor."

Spock hesitated. Kirk couldn't help it but enjoy the sight of his First Officer looking so out of sorts, obviously unsure about his next course of action. They both knew they couldn't let Bones sleep there, even though he just – once again – saved the ship, and the whole planet, from another uncurable disease, working more than three days without rest. Sod the rules; it would be very painful for the man's back, not to mention the embarrassment that would follow once he woke up. And then there was the fact, that Bones looked really cute in his sleep, all relaxed and child-like, and Spock's possessiveness was well known through the whole ship (and even if he would never admit it, quite enjoyed by one Leonard McCoy). It could be bad for morale.

Spock hesitantly put his hand on the tired man's shoulder and shook lightly. Doctor only murmured something unrecognizable and shifted a little, still sleeping deeply. Black circles under his eyes seemed even deeper than the last time Spock stopped by the infirmary, and even though he knew it was improper and illogical, and he had a reputation (of cold and unfeeling Vulcan) to maintain, he somehow couldn't seem to make himself to wake his mate up.

He straightened up. It was the only choice, he knew, his doctor needed proper rest, and that would be best achieved in his own quarters. He once again reached his hand to shake the doctor awake, when soft, considerately silent voice stopped him.

„Mister Spock."

Jim crossed the bridge in two quick strides, stopping next to the Vulcan. He noticed the obvious quieting of the chatter between Chekov and Sulu, and even Uhura's punching of the keys on her workstation seemed hushed. He smiled softly down on his sleeping friend. Yes, they all knew his dedication, his caring, protective attitude, that wouldn't allow him to take a break until all his charges were safe and all right.

„Mister Spock," he repeated, „would you please take our CMO to his quarters and make sure that he rests properly? There is no need to wake him up."

„Yes, Captain."

Spock nodded once, instinctively also dimming his tone. Then he carefully reached down and picked the still sleeping doctor up. Exchanging one last understanding look with his Captain and best friend, he turned around and carefully craddling his mate to his chest he left the bridge.

The End


End file.
